Fix You
by TillyCreations
Summary: Aria is a mess. After the police found Ali's killer she is filled with guilt and emptiness. She goes from suicide attempts, to self harm, to sleeping with random people to drugs too try and feel something. But will her new English teacher be able to save Aria from herself. A is not in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, so here I am with a new fic! Thank you so much for all of the reviews on my last one I got over 100 in the end! I probably won't be making a sequel to Broken but this story is well in way so hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as much!**

**Warning: this story will contain mature content such as sex, drugs, suicide and self harm. So a big trigger warning for self harmers because it does do into detail in future chapters.**

* * *

Ezra Fitz hesitantly walked into Rosewood high. It was his first teaching job and he was very nervous. He took a deep breath and walked into the school office waiting for his appointment with the principal before his first lesson. Ezra looked up at the clock, it was ten minutes too eight and lessons started at eight thirty. As he waited he twiddled his fingers worriedly, thoughts of everything that could possible go wrong running through his head.

"Mr Fitz?" A voice said breaking Ezra out of his thoughts

"Oh sorry, hello Mr Tamborelli" Ezra replied recognizing the principal from his interview

Mr Tamborelli smiled at Ezra and continued "Do you want to come into my office?"

Ezra nodded and followed him inside.

"Right, well there's not a lot really to talk about, if you have any problems my door is always open, you've had a tour so hopefully you should know where the staff room is and I'll take you to your classroom after this and I just hope that your day goes well really. I have for you here the syllabus, your registers and a list of known troublemakers. If you have any questions feel free to ask me." Mr Tamborelli explained.

"Ok great, thanks" Ezra replied

"Let me show you too your classroom then" The principal smiled and Ezra followed him out of the room. The walk to the classroom wasn't long and soon Ezra was sitting at his new desk reading the registration list for his first class and checking the list of troublemakers to see if there was any in his first class. Fortunately there was only one so Ezra hoped the first lesson would go smoothly.

Before he knew it, it was eight thirty and Ezra was handing out copies of The Scarlet Letter and writing "Mr Fitz" on the chalkboard.

He turned around to face his class and saw the fresh faces of the grade eleven class.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr Fitz and welcome too grade eleven English" Ezra said "So the book we are studying this term is The Scarlet Letter, can anyone tell me the main themes of the story?"

A few pupils raised their hands and Ezra picked a girl at the front.

"The main themes are guilt and sin" The girl said confidently

"Well done" Ezra replied "What's your name?"

"Spencer Hastings sir" Spencer said

"Ok great. So as Spencer said the main themes of The Scarlet Letter are guilt and sin. So to start exploring these themes I want you to all write an essay on something you have felt guilty about"

After Ezra had explained that a girl in the back caught his eye. For the whole lesson she had been staring down at her desk but as soon as he had told the class what he wanted them to do she had looked up with an expression of panic on her face.

Ezra frowned slightly as their eyes met. They only had eye contact for a second but it felt like much longer.

"Um, let's get started then class" Ezra said drawing his eyes away from the girl and the class got out their books and started writing. All except one. The girl at the back was still staring at Ezra making no move to get out her books.

"Hey, you at the back, what's your name?" Said Ezra

The girl continued to stare at him coldly as the whole class turned to look at her.

"Excuse me but I asked you your name" Ezra said firmly

"Aria Montgomery" The girl mumbled

Ezra recognized that name. He briefly looked down at his sheet of paper which confirmed his suspicions. Surely enough Aria Montgomery was on the troublesome list. Ezra internally sighed, he'd only been in the class for ten minutes and already he had to confront a student.

"Well Aria, why aren't you getting on with your work?" Said Ezra

In response Aria mumbled something Ezra didn't catch.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"Because it's a load of bullshit" Aria yelled

Ezra stood up, "You do not speak to your teacher like that"

"Well I just did, what are you going to do about it?" She smirked

"Right, too the principal's office now" Ezra said strictly, "I will accompany you and the rest of the class are too stay here. Come on"

Aria got up and slowly followed Mr Fitz out of the classroom. The pair walked in silence to the office, Aria staring at the ground the whole time.

Soon they were at the office and Ezra went and knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in" Said the gruff voice of Mr Tamborelli

Ezra and Aria entered the room.

"I'm sorry to bother you sir but this girl has been disrupting my class" Ezra said

Mr Tamborelli sighed "Aria Montgomery, what a surprise. Although I didn't expect even you too cause trouble this early in the year"

Ezra turned to look at Aria and saw her staring at the ground biting her lip.

"Right well you can have detention for the rest of the week and if I hear any other bad thing about you today I will be having a discussion with your mother. Do you understand?" The principal continued.

"Yes sir" Aria said softly

"Good, Mr Fitz you can return to your class and Miss Montgomery you can wait outside the office until your next lesson."

The two left the principal's office and Aria sat down outside.

"Right, well I'll see you tonight in detention Aria" Ezra said

"Yes sir" Aria said and Ezra was sure he heard a slight quiver in her voice. Ezra turned and walked back to his class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I love reading them! A few of you said they could be longer so I could merge chapters and make them longer but you'd get a longer wait for updates. Or I could keep them this length and update fairly regularly. Let me know. Oh and I realize from the reviews that this fic does seem a bit dramatic but I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible but still keeping a lot happening. So forgive me if I go to far in any chapters, I'm still new to this. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The rest of Ezra's day went pretty smoothly. He actually started to enjoy himself. But soon enough it was three thirty and it was the end of the school day. Which meant it was time for his detention with Aria. Ezra sat back and waited for Aria to join him.

Aria walked down the hallways on her way to Mr Fitz's classroom. She sighed too herself, Mr Fitz, being new, was probably the only teacher in the school other than her mother who didn't hate her. And she'd already screwed that up. She was going to try, English did used to be her favorite subject and she was tired of being the bad kid but as soon as he had brought up that essay on guilt her walls had come straight back up.

Soon she got to Mr Fitz's classroom and she knocked on the door.

"Come in" A voice called and Aria entered the room

"Hi Aria, take a seat" Mr Fitz said and Aria started to make her way towards the back of the classroom. "At the front would be better" The teacher interrupted and Aria turned around and took a seat at the front of the classroom.

"Ok, so are you ready to write that essay now?" Mr Fitz said coolly

It felt like a lump got caught in Aria's throat and she slowly shook her head.

"We don't have to go and see Mr Tamborelli again do we?" He threatened

"Please sir, I... I can't" Aria said

"Well I'm afraid Aria that you don't have a choice. You have to do the assigned work. So you can either do it now or you can do it after a chat with the principal and your mother"

Aria glared at him but sat and thought about it for a second. She didn't really have much choice and she didn't have to write about what happened. She could just make something up; she was always good at creative writing.

"Ok" She sighed and got out her book

She put her pen down on the paper but she was stuck with what to write. Trust now to be the moment when she couldn't think of anything to write. But Aria knew she had to write something, he mum was already depressed enough without hearing more bad things about her daughter. Aria closed her eyes and just wrote what she felt, the truth to why she felt guilty. It was the first time she'd ever even written it down and it felt good to get it off her chest.

About an hour later she was finished. She looked up to Mr Fitz who was marking. "I'm done sir" She said softly

"Great, thanks Aria, you can go now" Mr Fitz replied too her

Aria nodded and hastily left the room. Once she was gone Ezra walked over and picked up the page she had written and started to read through it. It read:

_Guilt by Aria Montgomery-_

_Guilt is one of those emotions that everyone wishes they didn't have. Feeling guilty is one of the worst feelings possible. Although it can be a good thing, for example by stopping us doing bad things it can also be completely destroying for the person suffering from it._

_On several occasions I have felt guilt but the worst time was from one year ago when my best friend supposedly went missing. That is what everyone believed. However I knew the truth._

_A year later her body was found._

Ezra looked up from what he was reading. This was really personal. Maybe too personal for a simple school essay. He felt almost guilty reading it, like he was reading the girl's diary. He looked back down at the paper and continued reading.

_For that whole year the guilt ate me up. It was completely destroying and I hated living with it. Because for all that time I knew what truly happened. But I couldn't say anything however much I wanted too. _

_When the police finally found out what happened the guilt didn't stop. If anything it got worse, only now all of my friends had turned against me and my family were ashamed of me. Even after what happened on February the fifth the guilt didn't stop. Again it had only got worse, I had destroyed another life, and another person was dead._

_I deeply regret what happened now and I know I will never be able to live with myself for it. Two people died and all because I was too scared to speak up. If anyone deserves to be dead it is me._

At this point Ezra stopped reading and looked up in worry. He grabbed the essay and ran down to the principal's office only to find it empty. He turned to the receptionist and said

"I need to call the household of Aria Montgomery, it's urgent!"

The receptionist called the house and handed the phone over too Ezra.

"Hello?" A female voice said

"Aria?" Ezra replied

"No this is her mother, is everything ok?"

"I'm sorry Mrs Montgomery but is Aria home?" Ezra said frantically

"No, I can never keep track of her these days" She sighed

Ezra looked down knowing that Aria could be anywhere "Mrs Montgomery" He said slowly trying to keep calm "Aria wrote something in my class that concerned me about her safety, if she gets home can you please give me a call and don't let her out of your sight"

"What's happened" Mrs Montgomery said sounding panicked

"I think she might be suicidal" He said informing Mrs Montgomery of his fears, "I'm going out to look for her, you should stay home in case she comes back" And with that he hung up and ran out of the office towards his car.

As he got out of the building something caught the corner of his eye. Ezra looked up and saw a petite figure standing on the roof.

"Crap" He whispered too himself and called 911 as he ran back inside the building to get up to the roof.

"911, what it your emergency?" The operator said calmly

"Hi, I'm at Rosewood High in Rosewood and there's a girl on the roof of the school and I have reason to believe she might be suicidal." Ezra rushed

"Ok we are sending an ambulance"

"Ok, I'm going up there, I'll see if I can get her down"

"Ok but just try to keep her talking; don't try anything heroic, we will have people with you soon"

Ezra agreed and hung up. Soon he was at the door leading to the roof and he took a deep breath and climbed up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning, this chapter contains talk of suicide which could be triggering. If you are vulnerable to that sort of thing please turn away now. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, I really love reading them! For now I am keeping the chapters this length but let me know if you want longer ones. Also I am now going on holiday for 2 weeks and I won't be back until the 13th. I'll try to update the day I get back but I won't have my laptop on holiday so I won't be able to update. Sorry about this! **

* * *

"Aria?" Ezra said softly as he spotted her on the roof

Aria slowly turned around. She had tears running down her face and she was standing scarily close to the edge of the roof.

"Mr Fitz, what are you doing here?" She asked

"I... I read your essay"

"Oh" Aria said and looked down

"Look Aria, you have to step away from the edge. I'm sure you don't really want to do this" Ezra said trying to convince her

"You don't even know me" Aria replied "And I don't know you, why the hell would you be able to change my mind." She continued and turned back to the edge

"Yes that's true but believe it or not Aria I care. And I'm sure there are plenty of other people who care too" He said worriedly

"Why would you care about me? Too you I'm just scum. No one cares"

"That's not true. What about your family?"

Aria laughed "You have no idea what happened do you? You have no idea. They'd probably be relieved if I was dead."

"What happened Aria?" Ezra said stepping closer to her "You can trust me. I'm not going to think any differently of you"

Aria blinked and let more tears fall out. She didn't know why but she felt like she could trust this man. And if he didn't find out from her he was sure enough to find out soon anyway. For the first time since that night she started to say out loud what had happened.

"My dad, he... he killed my best friend. I was there I saw it all happen. When he saw me he threatened to kill me too if I didn't keep my mouth shut. So I did. I kept his secret for a year until my friend's body was found. Soon after that the police started to find evidence incriminating my father. They appealed for anyone with information to come forward. I was terrified.

Eventually I came forward. I wrote a letter telling the police exactly what happened signed by Anonymous. After that letter my dad was arrested. They had enough evidence against him and the court found him guilty. That night he killed himself in his prison cell. And it's all my fault"

Ezra was stunned. He didn't know what to say and for a while the pair just stood there in silence. Finally Ezra said "Aria this was not your fault. You did the right thing"

"I destroyed two lives. If I had stopped my father my friend would still be alive. And if I hadn't come forward my dad would still be alive. I lost my friends, my brother hates me, my mum is depressed it's all my fault"

"I'm so sorry Aria. But I promise you that none of this is your fault. You were scared. But if you do this now imagine how your mum and brother will feel"

"They're better off without me" Aria cried

"No they're really not. Come on Aria imagine all of the good things that you will miss if you do this. You're young, yes you've been through a lot but you deserve a good life" Ezra said almost in tears himself

Aria turned back around too look at him. She slowly nodded and took a step away from the edge. Ezra stepped closer to her and he took her in his arms. They stood there, on the roof, embraced in a hug for several minutes. Finally Ezra pulled away but as he did Aria grabbed him and pulled him into a deep, hungry kiss. After a few seconds Ezra broke away

"Aria" He said gently "We can't do this..."

"I know" Aria interrupted "I'm sorry, I don't know I just thought... and my thoughts are all over the place and... can we just get down please"

Ezra faintly smiled at her "Of course, come on"

The two walked together off of the roof and down into the school. As they approached the entrance their silence was interrupted by the sound of sirens.

"You called the police on me?" Aria exclaimed, the panic clear on her face

"I... I thought you were going to jump, I had to call the emergency services" Ezra said softly as the police and paramedics came rushing through the door. "It's ok, she's safe now." Ezra addressed the emergency service people "I talked her down"

"She still needs to come with us" A nurse said "We have to check that she's physically ok and we'll have to make some kind of action plan. Any suicide attempt must be taken very seriously"

Aria turned to Ezra, the panic still in her eyes. "Please don't let them take me"

"I'm sorry Aria, you need to go with them" He replied sadly

As a couple of police officers came over to escort Aria out she looked back at him "I will never forgive you for this. I swear, for as long as I live I'll never stop hating you" She whispered

It felt like Ezra's heart dropped. He'd just been trying to do his job and now one of his most fragile students hated him. "Nice job Ezra" He thought to himself as he watched Aria being taken to the ambulance "You messed it up on your first day."


End file.
